Old Time Memory
by Cinnaberrykix
Summary: It's been 3 years since I've seen home. And in a way, I never imagined I'd return. But now I'm here and learning that some things, no matter how much you want it to, don't change.


(Author's Note: This is fiction. In other words, not real, fake, never really happened. I'm just borrowing the characters. Hope you enjoy, and please review!)

Chapter One- Autumn of '81

I had never seen that shade of blue before, not during all my years in Alexandria or in D.C. Funny how the sky clears after the rain; it's like you're seeing it for the first time, and the feeling is completely...surreal. Dad told me to they'd been having thunderstorms all week, but today, the heavy, somber clouds finally vanished. All that was left was the beautiful sky and the warmth of sunshine. I was home once again. 

"Coffee with cream and two sugars." 

Ms. Emily interrupted my thoughts, and I pulled my stare from the window to smile up at her as she set my cup down. Hadn't aged a bit. Looked exactly the same since the last time I saw her. In fact, this whole town seemed to have stopped in time. But I couldn't complain. 

"Thanks, Ms. Em." 

"You sure you don't want any of that fancy coffee you get in the city? We can do that for you here, too. Coffee lotties or somethings. Ed just bought a machine that makes those."

"No, no," I chuckled. "This is fine, thanks." 

"We've also got some hot, gooey cinnamon rolls, baked fresh this morning. You used to eat them like there was no tomorrow when you were young," Ms. Emily tempted. 

I had to admit, I could have gone for one of those. You've never had a real cinnamon roll until you tried the one in our diner. Cinnabons had no hold over these; eating these were like tasting little tufts of heaven. 

"Sure, I'd love a cinnamon roll."

"Alright! I'll be back in a few."

Smiling, I sipped my coffee and continued to gaze out the window. It felt like forever since I'd been home. Maybe that's because it was. Nearly three years, if I remembered correctly. I hadn't done it purposely. A few pigeons flew down Main Street, passing the Reilly's grocery store. Well, maybe a tiny part of me had purposely avoided returning. 

Just after being here so long, it got kind of tiring. I felt like this town was getting smaller and smaller as I got older. And the older I got, the more I felt Alexandria was trapping, suffocating me from being the woman I wanted to become. So, as soon as I turned eighteen, I headed for Georgetown and left my life here in the dust: Dad, our house on Wicker Drive, and T.C. Williams football. 

"Oh my gosh, that can't be..."

My thoughts interrupted by the voice, I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. 

"Hey Alan," I whispered excitedly, getting out of my chair. 

"Hello Half Pint." He wrapped his arms around me in a long embrace. I could almost smell the Tide and grass stains on his jersey again. 

"How've you been? You look so different."

And he did. He wasn't the awkward, gangly blond linebacker I remembered him to be. With his messily gelled hair and stubble outlining his jaw, Alan had definitely grown into his body and become a tall, handsome man. 

"I'm doing great. I'm a financial advisor out in Richmond, and I've been married five years now." 

"Yeah, Dad was telling me about that. I heard your wife is expecting, too?" 

Alan beamed proudly and nodded. "It's a boy."

"Decide on a name yet?"

"No, not yet, but we've still got a couple of more months to think of one."

"Well, one thing's for sure, that kid's gonna be one hell of a football player," I joked, nudging him in the shoulder. He laughed. 

"As long as he's not like me, I'm sure he's going to be an All-American at T.C. Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you..." He paused, suddenly remembering why we both had returned. "I'll see you on Sunday," he finished, his tone a lot heavier now. 

"Yeah, Sunday." 

I watched Alan walk out the door of the diner as I took a seat back down at my table. He already had a car seat occupying the back of his new Audi. Nice ride. I always saw those whenever my friends and I would head down to Dupont Circle on our weekend study breaks. That's what I loved most about the big city. Not the flashy cars or the famous senators, but the bustling vigor D.C. had. There was always something to do and something new to discover. It felt like I could breathe and stretch my arms out under the Capitol and along the subway lines. D.C. let me expand. 

I picked up the spoon to stir my slowly cooling coffee when a pair of hands came from behind and covered my eyes. I grinned, knowing exactly who stood in back of my vinyl chair. 

"Guess who?"

"I don't need to guess," I started, prying the fingers off. I held the hand in mine and looked at the rough lines and yellowed callouses. "Only a defensive man would have hands like these." I whipped around to see Petey staring back at me. 

"Don't just sit there and stare. Give me some of that love, Sher." 

After hugging, Petey pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. Only ten years ago would it have been unspeakable for him to do such a thing, let alone be in this diner all together. But there he was, Petey, the brother I never had, in the flesh. I couldn't have been happier to see him.

"How's school going? You're not breaking too many hearts out there, are you? I know it's hard for you to be gentle, but..."

"No, I never picked up the charm you seem to have," I quipped.

"'Seem to have?' What are you talking about?! I don't 'seem to have.' I have charm, and you know it, Sheryl." 

I put up my hands in defeat, both of our faces plastered in silly grins. 

"Dad said that you and him have been keeping in touch..."

"Oh, so you know all about my endeavors then, huh?"

"I know everything," I said, raising my eyebrows as I lifted the mug to my mouth. "Like, for instance, the fisherman's shack you burnt down after the Toga party at U of M."

"That was a long time ago, and I felt REALLY bad about it too." 

I nodded reassuringly.

"I did! Anyway, I've got to get running. Got myself a lunch date at one, and I've got to look good. Not that I don't look good already..."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Petey headed out onto the street. Still had the same cocky swagger since I last saw him, but I guess that's what made him Petey. The unmistakable confidence and glossy smile. Sometimes, I'd kill for the kind of self confidence he has. Sure, I've had my share of dates and weird, drunken goodnight kisses, but no guy ever completely bowled me over. Even tomboys like me dream of movie love. As stupid as it sounds now, looking back, I really thought college was going to be a lot different, that I wouldn't be the girl every guy was friends with, but never intimate with. 

But, alas, I was and still am the only long haired, skirt-toting tailgater and the only one out of my friends who plays tackle football with the boys, not flag. Don't even get me started on my contempt for flag. Some things just never change, no matter how much you want it to. Perhaps it's for the better. 

"Sorry that took so long. Tanya called in sick, so I'm working her tables along with mine," Ms. Emily apologized, setting my plate down on the table with a thunk. 

"No problem, I completely understand. This looks great, Ms. Em. Thank you so much." 

Licking my lips, I quickly dug into the steaming cinnamon roll and let the swirl of frosting and sticky syrup melt into my mouth. Simply divine. 


End file.
